User blog:Bobdave/Bob and Loyg's Too Swaggy To Handle Rap Battles of Too Swaggy To Handlery - Pewdiepie vs Um
So I was digging through my computer's files looking for forgotten porn and I found this. Enjizzle. the bAtl 'Announcer' BOB AND LOYG'S TOO SWAGGY TO HANDLE RAP BATTLES OF TOO SWAGGY TO HANDLERY THAT ARE VERY SWAGGY AND ARE ALSO IMPOSSIBLE TO BE HANDLED! (DID I MENTION THEY ARE SWAGGY?) PEWDIEPIE VS ... Um Um YES! UM! XxX_BeGiN_XxX 'PewDiePie' Haha, how's it going, bitch? I'm PewDiePie! The most subscribed on YouTube, while you're just a small fry! What the fuck even are you? *swears in Swedish* Um, you're just a... um... yeah, one of those! 'Um' I don't hesitate, cuz I am hesitate! You just hide in a closet to not get raped That means you gay, and you'll still get raped By Um and his or her dildo shaped rake! 'PewDiePie' Pewds is gonna poo on your face, here I come! You better run! But you don't even have legs, this'll be fun! I've got an army of fangirls that will rage on you, what a twist! Now spread your ass, here comes the brofist! 'Um' Did I stutter!? No! I just hesitated! Like cheese, this sleaze is about get grated You look like Egdar and also like Maya You donate money to water, but Um spits Faya PewDiePie's comment section suddenly gets flooded with hate, and he drowns in it Um suddenly disappears when the sentence he was in continues, eliminating the need for him 'Announcer' WHO WON? Ummm 'Um' I'm back! Suck my sack 'Announcer' Ah, I remembered! 'Ah' Don't count me out, I'm the exclamation of remembrance! 'Markiplier' I'm coming in to help Pewds! I'm Markiplier! The discount 'Pie! I'll make all you stutters die! I play the same games as everybody else! But everybody I'm rapping against smells! 'Announcer' Err, what's happening? Hrm... 'Err and Hrm' It's confusion and bemusement coming in for the kill We'll mutually masturbate and over you, we'll spill 'Markiplier' Did I say you could talk? I didn't, I don't think I'm so manly because I have a moustache that is pink! You stink! Really bad! So suck my gonads! I'm Markiplying! Markiplier suddenly starts splitting himself into many mini Markipliers which start rapping in incomprehensibly high-pitched squeaks The battlefield splits open Out of the newly created crevasse Comes The White House Out of the White House Comes Barack Fucking Obama 'Barack Fucking Obama' I'm here to back up you, uuuhhhh... uuuhhhhhs! I'm the Pressy! All the Marks will be extremely saddened When I shoot them in the heads like their name was Bin Laden! Uuuuhhhh... suck my big black dick! I'll flag your videos with just one uuuhhh... click! 'Multiple Uhs' Motherfuckaz, Obama has summoned us We will beat you dicks without a fuss! 'PewDiePie' I'm back, I disabled comments cause you were all being assholes And now I'll block you all like you're unfunny trolls! 'MattyBraps' Nigga, I'll stick a dildo in your asscrack! I bitch slap stacks of crap cuz I'm MattyBraps! 'Announcer' STOP! JUST FUCKING STOP! 'Ron Jeremy' Did somebody say fu... 'Announcer' NO! WHOWONWHOSNEXTYOUDECIDEGRFILUGERFYGEUFGVYEHANDLERY PewDiePie Um Ah Err and Hrm Markiplier Barack Fucking Obama The Uh Team MattyBRaps Ron Jeremy The Announcer's Milky Flesh A Misogynistic Woman 8 D Category:Blog posts